psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Madeleine Spencer
Dr. Madeleine Spencer is Shawn Spencer's mother and Henry Spencer's ex-wife. She has an eidetic tonal memory, which she passed on to her son. She is portrayed by Cybill Shepherd. Appearances Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead She first appeared in a cameo appearance in "Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead," appearing at the door when Shawn opened it at the very end of the episode, causing him to exclaim, "Mom?!". Henry tried to tell Shawn that she was coming into town, but he refused to listen. It should be noted, though, that she is not seen or heard in this "appearance". Ghosts In her first main appearance, "Ghosts," she returns to Santa Barbara as a police psychologist. Shawn is excited to see her but angry at his father for trying to catch her attention. She explains to Shawn that she left his father in 1992 to pursue a job opportunity, not the other way around. Murder? ... Anyone? ... Anyone? ... Bueller? By her second appearance, in "Murder? ... Anyone? ... Anyone? ... Bueller?" she had begun to spend more time with Henry - they even attend their son's high school reunion together. She and Henry bring over a box of Shawn's high memorabilia by request. An Evening with Mr. Yang In the Season Three finale, "An Evening with Mr. Yang", she is kidnapped by Mr. Yang and almost killed by a car bomb. However, she is saved when Shawn identifies Yang and has her arrested. After the ordeal, she shares a brief kiss with Henry. Mr. Yin Presents... In the Season Four finale, "Mr. Yin Presents...", she is revealed to be at a conference in New York, where she is safe from Mr. Yin's murderous rampage. However, she does not appear in the episode. Yang 3 in 2D She appears in the Season Five finale, "Yang 3 in 2D", where it's revealed that Yang lived three blocks down from the Spencers and that she had taken a picture of Shawn with Yang. She arrives in Santa Barbara to make sure that Shawn is alright. Juliet Takes a Luvvah In the Season Seven episode "Juliet Takes a Luvvah", Madeleine comes back to Santa Barbara to help care for Henry. Due to her pushing for Shawn to get to know Henry on a different level, Shawn moves back in with him. Madeleine moves back in as well and begins to do things for Shawn such as his laundry and buying him clothes. She begins to fall in love with Henry again and Shawn is traumatized when he catches them in bed, prompting him to move out and in with Juliet. Relationships With Henry Spencer Henry and Madeleine do not have a strained relationship, despite their past. She and Henry were married for many years, but their relationship began to fall apart and they were divorced, with Madeleine moving away from Santa Barbara for a higher paying job. With Shawn Spencer Shawn appeared to be closer to Madeleine than he was with Henry for many years. He was bitter towards his father for allegedly abandoning his mother, but in "Ghosts", she explains to him that it was the other way around; this opened a new door for a better relationship between Henry and Shawn. Madeleine is very supportive of Shawn in his career as a psychic, but it is unknown whether or not she knows the truth. She also tends to address him using the personal nickname "Goose." Important events Cirque du Soul In a conversation with Gus, Henry reveals that it was on October 15, presumably round about 1994, that Madeleine moved out of their house. Behind the scenes The simple fact that Maddie is played by Cybill Shepherd gives Psych a direct link to the offbeat 1980s detective-romance series Moonlighting. Gallery The gallery page for Madeleine Spencer can be found here. de:Madeleine Spencer es:Madeleine Spencer fr:Madeleine Spencer Category:Characters Category:Family Category:Romantic Partner of Main Character Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Recurring Characters